leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Squid Girl vs Inkling
UniVSInklingvsSquidGirlOriginal.png|Original (5555thExplosionMage) UniVS-Inkling Girl vs Ika Musame.png|ZDogg667 Squid Girl (Squid Girl) vs Inkling (Splatoon) is a requested episode of UniVS. Feel free to leave a thumbnail and your opinions on who would win if this were to be a confirmed episode of UniVS as well say if you want this to be an actual episode. Connections Well first off lets state the obvious. They are squid people! Well, squid people who evolved from squids and not humans. Both species are seemingly preteens who enjoy games while having a mission at hand. While Squid Girl wants to invade the human race and take over for squid kind the Inklings have already taken over and took out an entire race, twice. Both races are also extremely lazy. Bets 5555thExplosionMage As the initial suggestor I of course kinda researched the fight before suggesting it. From an outsider's look the Inlking seemingly takes the cake with superior technology and abilities and while yes the Inkling does take that category Squid Girl takes more. The Inkling's ink is capable of destroying machines, reflecting pineapple rockets, and sinking through balloons to fill it up and pop it all of those are easily taken down by the fact that Squid Girl destroyed a hill with her tentacles. Inklings are destroyed by each other's ink which gives them the same durability as DC but of course Squid Girl is able to take just as much by damaging buildings (and hills) with her tentacles and simply shrugging it off. As for speed, Inklings can react to their ink which should move at least as fast as a normal bullet which would be subsonic but of course Squid Girl has broken the sound barrier which means she is definetly above subsonic in speed. While one could argue that the Inkling's arsenal is much larger than Squid Girls it really isn't that large in comparison. While yes, the Inkling has MANY different loadouts to choose from the Inkling can only use one load out and they can't swap freely in battle while Squid Girl has two weapons of choice, tentacles and ink. The Inklings would have 3 options while Squid Girl has her ink and then the THOUSANDS of things she can do with her eight tentacles. Squid Girl has better range being able to reach across an entire beach with her tentacles while the Inkling can only shoot a few meters with their different weapons meaning that Squid Girl takes this category too. Of course one can conclude that the Inklings have higher intelligence but again, this is false. The Inklings weaponry is bought and not created by themselves. THe only form of intelligence they have really shown is basically being a normal modern civilization with different sea creatures specializing in different things. Squid Girl is able to solve highly complex mathematical equations in her mind in seconds and learn the English language (an incredibly hard to learn language) and speak it fluently in a few seconds on the same day she learned about it. The only things the Inklings could really take here is experience since they fight each other pretty much every day and can take out an entire race single-handedly. In the end I'd give this to Squid Girl who takes pretty much every category in this debate except for experience. Category:VS Debates Category:UniVS requests Category:Confirmed Episode Category:Requests with Predictions